I wear my shame with pride
by BluntTruth
Summary: Well, I do not own the Maximum Ride series but I do own the Manga, so I think it's close enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story anyhow. I do like Fang and MAx together but I thought I'd mix some drama In there with Iggy's hidden feelings. Anyway, the characters have wings and they're living with Dr. Martinez and Ella all of them are 2 years older. Review and And comment!


Max's POV

_The funny thing about love is that it never last_

_My mistakes shroud the past_

_And I can no longer see ahead of me_

_I wouldn't blame you if you leave_

_Is it too much to ask, to beg for your forgiveness?_

_You given so much for a lot less_

_Can you hear me cry your name?_

_ You touched my heart will I ever be the same?_

I was about to finish my song when I heard Iggy yell in surprise somewhere nearby. I held my guitar like a battle-axe. Sure, I could take him on with just my fists but this would probably teach them for trying to sneak up on me. I mean come on; I am in the middle of the forest about 10 miles or so away from Dr. Martinez's house. What excuse can come up with to be out this far, besides trying to scare the holy crud out of me? I can hear him getting closer. I crouched behind a tree; hiding is pointless considering he's blind and all. But since it snowed outside almost everything was white, he was able to see. _That's right keep walking right towards me._ He was getting closer. I gripped the neck of my guitar harder. I sucked in a breath. _1… 2…3!_

Iggy's POV

I heard Max leave, stomping away. _I wonder who pissed her off this early in the morning?_ Then I heard almost silent footsteps trying to catch up to her: Fang. Of course those two would be fighting this early. I heard the door slam, then Fang curse. Ha. Max probably hit him with the door. I waited about five seconds when I heard Fang enter the kitchen. I turned to his general direction, "Dude, what did you do now?" I heard him sigh, then jump up to sit on the counter. " Honestly? I have no idea." Fang said, he sounded frustrated. But knowing him, his face probably looked stone cold. Looks like I am going to have to be the one to fix this mess. "Can you go talk to her?" Fang asked. I knew it. _Sigh. _"Alright." I said. "But you owe me big time." I heard him gulp. "What do you have in mind?" Fang asked. I wasn't going to tell him that I needed a test subject for Gazzy and I latest invention. I smirked and chuckled evilly.

I was close to turning around and telling Fang that I couldn't find her when I heard singing. It was weird I never knew that Max could sing, it was…beautiful. I was so entranced by her voice that I stepped on a branch and yelped in surprise. Yes, I yelped. It's as embarrassing as you can imagine. I hope she didn't hear that. I listened to see if she did and noticed that everything went dead quiet. Too quiet. I began to walk cautiously towards that place that heard the singing from but preparing myself for something to jump at me. Just when I was beginning to think that maybe she flew off when she heard me yelp I heard something coming at my face almost at an impossible speed. I ducked down fast and felt the tip of head get brushed by something that was intentionally going for my face. What the hell? Erasers? Going into battle mode I straightened up and turned to face my attacker. I heard intake of air and moving with instinct I swung. I connected with the assailant. Then it hit me, as soon I touched it, I could feel the color of the light tan and smooth skin: Max. I'm dead.

Max POV:

My lips are going to swell up. Damn it! Iggy distracted me. Well, his body anyway. He looked so graceful and deadly the moment he recovered from me trying to hit him in the head. I gasped. The next thing I knew he punched me. How he never misses, I will never know. He must have realized whom he hit because the look in his eyes went to reorganization to horror. He was not going to get away with this. I smiled evilly; it was wasted, him being blind and all. So, instead I crouched down and swung hard at his kneecap. He dodged yet again and did a perfect spin kick at my head. I dodged of course, but he made contact with my shoulder. That was going to hurt like hell once this adrenaline rush is over. Once he landed I kicked again, but this time for his chest. He hardly had time to dodge so I hit him perfectly in the chest knocking the air right out of him. Satisfied that I won. I reached down to help him up. Should have known that was a dumb idea cause the moment I was within range, he grabbed my upper forearm and swung me backwards. I hit the ground hard; this time it was I who had the air knocked right out of me. I felt my hands get restricted to my sides and my chest felt heavy. Unwilling to open my eyes, I concentrated on trying to catch my breath again. Iggy was on top of me trying to restrain me. I could feel his breathe close to my face. He was breathing heavily and his breathe smelt like lemons. Huh? Weird. Then I realized that he forgot to restrain my legs. With that, I swung my knee up and I connected to his back. He leaned forward abruptly and his lips slammed to my mine. I couldn't pull away considering my whole body was pinned to the ground. It was a few seconds before Iggy pulled away, his face completely flushed. He didn't get off of me but his hands loosened up a bit on my wrists. At any moment I could've gotten away, but a part of me wanted to stay. I missed the warmth of his lips on mine. Almost like reading my mind, Iggy leaned down kissed me with purpose and ease. His hands released my wrist and cupped my face instead. I managed to grab his shoulders and push him off me so I was laying on top of him now. With one hand still on head, the other hand started to roam down my back. The kiss went from being innocent to something more. Something that was dark and seductive. I had major make out sessions before with Fang, but nothing like what I was feeling right now. The moment I thought of Fang I realized what I was doing! Crap! This was Iggy after all, the guy I practically raised when we escaped The School with Jeb! I jumped off of him and grabbed my guitar and took off in the direction of the house. I left Iggy behind with a shocked and confused expression. What have I done?


End file.
